


Eavesdropping

by Skullszeyes



Series: Days Gone By [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Gossip, Light Angst, NPC's - Freeform, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link accidently eavesdropped on Nikki and Amira, but is later asked to listen in again.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. :) I was eavesdropping on them and it was kind of funny. At least to me. :/ I didn't mean to add a bit of sad stuff in this fic, but oh wells. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Link rolled down the hill behind East Wind in Hateno Village. Plucking grass from his clothes, he stood up and walked toward the main road, but stopped when he heard soft voices coming from the other side of a stall. 

From the looks of it, it’s Amira and Nikki. They were always standing in front of the stall, talking to each other in quiet yet aggressive whispers. Glaring whenever anyone came close, and shut their mouths if they were ever asked what they were discussing. 

Link crouched and slowly made his way to the stall and pressed his hands against the wood. He peeked over and spotted them talking to each other.

“Nack has been too light on the kids,” Nikki said, shaking her head, “I’ve been trying to tell him that they’re growing up and things will not stay the same. Children become rebellious and they must be handled with care.”

Amira nodded. “Yes, I know what you mean. They play all day, but I’m afraid that something bad will happen to them, I want them to work the field, but passing travelers might give them a different perspective.” She shook her head, distressed. “I can’t imagine them leaving Hateno and walking through this dangerous world.”

“Apparently,” Nikki said, lowering her voice a bit more and leaning in toward Amira, “that some of the Guardian’s are still active, wandering around. Disgusting.” She visibly shivered.

Amira gasped, cupping her hands to her chest. Before she could speak, her gaze flickered to Link and her eyes widened before they furrowed into an intense glare. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Nikki jumped, noticing him. “Eavesdropping! That is not polite, Link!” 

He stood, stepping back with his hands raised before him. “I’m sorry...it was an accident.”

Both women glared. “How is that an accident?” Amira snapped.

Link smiled nervously before twisting around and sprinting past the windmill. He can hear their frantic calls, but he made it past Kochi Dye Shop, panting against the side of the building. 

“They’re always talking in secret.” Link turned to his left, body tense as he looked down at a little boy and girl, both with brown hair and green eyes. He knew them as Nebb and Narah, kids to Nikki and Nack.

Narah smiled, her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet. “Sometimes I catch them talking badly about the sales going on at the store.” 

“And,” Nebb said, “the travelers coming in, always giving them the  _ eye. _ ”

Link nodded. “Yeah, eavesdropping is bad. That was an accident.”

Narah stepped closer, her smile widening. “You should go back and listen to anything else that they’re saying.” 

Link frowned, unsure. “I just got yelled at by your mom and Amira. I don’t want to get yelled at ag—”

“Please,” Nebb said, his small hands grasping Link’s shirt, “it’ll be funny.”

“Getting caught will be funny?” Link asked, disliking the idea.

Narah shook her head. “I want to know what they’re talking about.”

“Then you go spy on them.”

“It’ll be better if you do it.” Narah looked perturbed.

It wouldn’t hurt to humor them. With a deep sigh, Link took off his sword, bow, and his quiver, placing them next to the building. “Watch these.”

Nebb leaned in, whispering, “Report in once you find out what they’re talking about.”

This was a bad idea, but kids were kids. 

Link skulked back toward the stall, he placed his hand against the windmill, glancing towards Amira and Nikki. They were still talking under hushed voices, and were more interested in the conversation than Link sneaking back over to them. Crouched, he moved through the grass and stayed knelt behind the stall. 

“I should’ve known he was a bad influence,” Nikki said. The scowl was easy to imagine on her face. 

“I’ll have Pruce talk to him,” Amira said, more somber than Nikki. “I’m just glad that Ivee hasn’t fallen for his charms.”

Nikki scoffed. “What charm? He’s always gone from the village and only returns to sleep in his decrypted house.” She let out an annoyed sigh. “They should’ve demolished the house when they had the chance.”

Link frowned, looking off toward the hill that led to his house that sat apart from the village. Were they seriously talking about him? Link quietly moved away from the stall and the two gossiping women. He walked back toward Nebb and Narah who were admiring his sword and bow. 

“So?” Narah asked, placing the sword back against the building. “What kind of things has my mother said?” 

Link scratched the back of his head, frowning. “Nothing too interesting. Mostly stuff about me.”

“Only you?” Nebb asked, matching his frown. 

Link nodded, “Yeah. Sorry. They’re just worried, that’s all.”

Narah crossed her arms. “Mom’s never worried, she only likes to talk about everything and everyone. Thank you, Link.” She ran off down the road to play with the other kids.

Nebb smiled. “It was nice seeing you.” And he chased after his sister.

Link picked up his sword, bow, and quiver. With a deep sigh, he walked down the opposite end of the road, and felt Nikki and Amira watching him, their eyes were burrowing into the side of his head before he escaped to the field. 

Kids were kids, but he was no kid. 

Not anymore. 


End file.
